Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral type hot-stamping vehicle body, and more particularly, to an integral hot-stamping vehicle body structure which is able to respond to small overlap collision through rigidity and strength of a closed section structure and a vehicle applying the same.
Description of Related Art
Generally, weight reduction of a vehicle body comprising a frame of a vehicle is one of main technologies for enhancing fuel efficiency.
One example of vehicle bodies applying the technology for reducing weight of the vehicle body is an integral type hot-stamping vehicle body structure to which reinforcement members of side structures are integrally formed. Herein, the hot stamping process is a method for forming a plurality of components into one component by using a press mold, and the method is suitable to forming structural members and impact members for a vehicle.
Therefore, the integral type hot-stamping vehicle body structure is configured so that a side sill and a lower end portion of a front pillar (in general, A-pillar) are formed to an integral type hot-stamping panel, the integral type hot-stamping panel is applied to a front joint of a vehicle body. Consequently, the integral type hot-stamping vehicle body structure is able to reduce in weight about 5 kg in comparison with a structure which is configured to separate a side sill, a lower end portion of a front pillar, and an upper end portion of a front pillar.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.